Secrecy
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: After Nageki disappeared from her life forever, Hiyoko is devastated. As she struggles to get over Nageki, somehow or rather, Yuuya, of all people has managed to heal her heart in the end... One-shot, AU fanfic. Hiyoko x Yuuya fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hatoful Boyfriend**

**This is an AU fanfic**

**To understand this, you have got to know at least know Nageki and Yuuya's routes.**

**Review, favourite and follow if you liked :)**

* * *

><p>Hiyoko looked around the store in interest.<p>

She decided to never buy quill pens.

(She believed in the rumours. Even though she joined the infirmary duties, she thought that she ought to resign soon if shü

didn't want to end up in the cafeteria)

She picked up what seemed to be a nest.

They sold nests for the birds, too?

"My, my, how mature of you. Planning to settle down already, mon amie?"

She turned around immediately, her face flushing.

She saw a familiar fantail pigeon standing behind her, smiling charmingly.

"W-what? No! I'm too young for that!"

Yuuya smiled at her, before replying.

"I don't know about that. We pigeons reach sexual maturity one year after we hatch."

Hiyoko twitched. Was Yuuya implying something? Still, she couldn't help but blush. She cleared her throat.

"What are you here to buy, Yuuya?"

He smirked, and somehow it looked natural on the pigeon.

"Your love, of course..."

Hiyoko's eyes widened.

"W-what?! Yuuya, I... Y-you!"

She stuttered.

"Am I not good enough for you? I will have to try harder next time, then..."

Does he really talk to all the girls this way?

She found it a bit rude, to be honest. One shouldn't say things about loving another when they don't mean it!

"H-Hey! You shouldn't be throwing around that kind of stuff like I'm just a game! That's rude, Yuuya!"

She spluttered, crossing her arms.

Yuuya looked surprised.

"No girl has ever told me that before. I'm surprised. I shall hold this warning in my pigeon heart forever, mon amie."

And just like that, Yuuya disappeared, leaving her another mystery to wonder about.

* * *

><p>She had been making visits to the library everyday after schooland her infirmary duties to talk to Nageki.<p>

"Nageki?"

Hiyoko stuttered, her eyes widening.

Before her very eyes, he was vanishing.

He was disappearing... Because of her.

Because of her he had understood something, and because of her he was vanishing now...

Tears started trickling down her cheeks.

_This can't be happening... Nageki... He can't..._

She immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, her body trembling. His body was cold, but even then, it comforted her.

She heard Nageki's distinctive soft voice speak again. Even though his head lay on her shoulder next to her ear, it sounded muffled and distant, as if coming from far, far away...

"And I understand it now... The secret that is causing me to disappear..."

"NO!"

She cut him off, the tears now spilling in earnest.

"There's still so much I want to tell you!"

Nageki fell silent, and Hiyoko could see his trademark sad smile from he back of her mind.

"No... You've done enough for me already..." He cut her off gently but firmly.

Hiyoko sniffed as she hugged him tighter, her body shaking.

_No... Nageki... You can't go! I...I- I.._

"Now. The secret."

Nageki suddenly spoke again. Hiyoko realized he was now disappearing faster than ever, his voice getting softer than it was...

But she heard his last words. It was sounded from far away, but it was the last time she would hear his voice... The words that would haunt her forever.

"Thank you. I love you."

Then, he disappeared completely, with a gentle white light.

For a moment, she could see a human Nageki embracing her. He wore a green blazer and tie, and had green hair that hung around his face. His eyes... They were a striking amber, and their gaze met hers before even the illusion disappeared.

She fell down to the ground, breaking down into tears completely. Her heart... It was full of pain. Sadness and pain.

"Nageki... I love you too."

But even then she knew it was far too late. Nageki wasn't in this library anymore, and she would never, ever see him again.

Neither would her heart ever recover from this pain.

* * *

><p>It was Sports Carnival day again.<p>

There was no going to the library to see Nageki this time. But her feelings have numbed over and even if her heart would take a long time to recover...

Maybe one day she would forget about Nageki. But she knew it would never happen. Even if she fell in love again, Nageki would always be in her heart.

Her heart wrenched as she gradually decided to go to the first-aid tent.

Maybe working there would help her set her mind off him for a while.

"Have you come to gaze into my eyes, mom amie?"

A charming voice could be heard. Hiyoko as she turned around, a little surprised.

"N-no, I didn't, Yuuya! I heard that the first aid tent needed help, so here I am..."

Feeling depressed again, she faltered upon remembering how she used to go to the library on Sports Day to escape the heat. She fell in a daze, recalling how she always sat next to Nageki, remembering his quiet and initially cold demeanor, the shy downcast of his eyes...

And in his last moments, the absolutely sincerity in his words and his beautiful amber eyes piercing hers.

"Mon amie?"

Hiyoko blinked before snapping out of it.

For a moment, she saw a good-looking boy standing in front of her, with light blue hair and beautiful blue eyes, along with hairclips and a pair of glasses.

Then, realizing it was Yuuya, she blinked and her vision reverted back to normal.

"I-I'm fine, Yuuya!"

She gave a fake smile, before turning her back to him.

"C'mon, Yuuya! I'm sure a lot of birdies will get injured today..."

Blatantly ignoring Yuuya's gaze, she walked off further inside the first aid tent.

Yuuya stared after her, wondering about her. He wondered if she had a broken heart. If so, he wanted to mend it .

* * *

><p>She stopped going to the library completely.<p>

It was too painful, knowing that Nageki wasn't there anymore.

Today as she stepped out of class, Ryouta suddenly cornered her.

"Hey, Hiyoko. I know you're already aware about the rumors about the infirmary, but... Just be careful, OK?"

She forced a bubbly smile on her face and nodded, knowing full well that Ryouta wouldn't be convinced at all.

"Of course, Ryouta! I'll be careful..."

Then, without further ado, she quickly rushed to the infirmary, feeling Ryouta's stare on her back. She felt terrible for treating him like he wasn't her childhood friend, but... If the rumours were true, it was all the more reason that she couldn't make Shuu angry, right?

She ran forward, spotting the infirmary door in the distance. Immediately stepping forward, she was about to call out a greeting when she noticed Yuuya and Shuu in the room, having what she knew immediately was a serious discussion.

Shuu had a dangerous aura radiating off him.

"I did not go through your drawers, doctor. You can ask Hiyoko. I was with her until she excused herself to go to the bathroom, and she told me to go ahead."

Yuuya was lying. She had been with Ryouta at the classroom.

She didn't want to get Yuuya in trouble, however. It seems like the doctor might really kill Yuuya. So of course she lied.

"He's telling the truth, Doctor. I was walking with him to the courtyard, where we had a sexy sunbathe."

She said with a straight face as she cast a glance to Yuuya, who seemed greatly relieved.

The doctor looked at both of them.

"Is that so?"

Yuuya nodded, seemingly regaining his composure.

* * *

><p>Yuuya never did tell her why he lied to Doctor Iwamine.<p>

There was a festival today. Normally, Hiyoko would have invited Nageki. However, now knowing that he was gone... She instead invited Yuuya.

"My, my, mon amie. I'm honored that you asked me here tonight."

He suddenly grabbed her hand, and a blush dusted across her face.

"Y-Yuuya! Y-you... W-We're not-"

"My... You're a virgin to hand-holding, mon amie?"

His voice was teasing, and she blushed.

They held hands all throughout the festival, and Hiyoko almost found herself wishing that he didn't let go at the end.

* * *

><p>At the bean shop, Hiyoko looked sadly at the pack of country millet.<p>

It was what she got for Nageki last time for Legumentines...

She shook that thought aside, before turning to a pack of bitter black beans.

Abruptly, a fantail pigeon came to mind as she immediately picked it up and went over to the counter to pay for the beans.

After telling Yuuya that she had something to give him, and that she wanted him to be at the park at 8pm.

"Salutations, Hiyoko."

As she handed Yuuya the beans, she resisted the urge to giggle at the slightly surprised yet happy look on his face.

"Bitter black beans?" He said incredulously.

Hiyoko smiled at him, before nodding.

"Yup. I thought that they would suit how sexy and mature you are." She jokingly replied.

"Mon amie... Thank you. I have loved these since I was but a child. I am glad to have risked my life coming here tonight."

Hiyoko smiled up into his eyes. For a moment, she sees a handsome man with light blue hair in front of her, his eyes a beautiful shade of light blue.

Suddenly he stiffened, looking around almost nervously.

"Mon amie... Can you make it home by yourself safely?"

Hiyoko nodded, and he continued.

"Good. Now quickly, go home and whatever you do, promise me you won't look back."

The sudden change of atmosphere scared her. However, she listened to him and quickly started to walk home.

_Bang!_

She froze, shocked.

Was that a... gunshot?

* * *

><p>Other than an email he sent to her that night, Hiyoko never saw Yuuya again.<p>

It was a year exactly, since Nageki went for good.

Not only that, Yuuya suddenly disappeared from school and nobody had a clue where he disappeared to.

It was affecting her more than it should have. The combined sadness from Yuuya's disappearance and Nageki's passing on drove her insane.

So that night she went to the game arcade, hoping to drown her sorrows in games.

She certainly didn't expect to see him there.

"M-mon amie?" Yuuya sounded shocked, and even afraid, which was quite out of his character.

"Yuuya! Why-"

She was suddenly cut off when there was a gunshot. Yuuya looked behind her, his expression hardened.

"How despicable. For them to go so far as to attack a lady. Come!"

She followed him as he pulled her after him, running, as she quickly followed, wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>Yuuya was awaiting her answer. So she gave him one. She didn't really think about it too long.<p>

"Of course, Yuuya!"

Yuuya looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really? Hiyoko... Thank you."

Hiyoko smiled at the lack of 'mon amie'. She really liked hearing Yuuya calling her by her first name.

When Nageki passed on... Yuuya was the one who dragged her out of her pits of despair. Her heart was broken, but somehow, he managed to mend it.\

Hiyoko wanted to stay with him.

Wherever Nageki was now, she hoped he was happy.

Yuuya smiled charmingly as he took Hiyoko's hand- but it seemed more of a loving gesture rather than a teasing one.

Somewhat hesitantly, she pulled him back and on impulse, she gently kissed the top of his beak.

Then, ignoring his surprised expression, she allowed him to lead her away into a dark alley.

From then, they would live a new life together.

One of secret agents, spies, secrecy...

But they had each other, and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
